


Tease

by zaynmaylikme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmaylikme/pseuds/zaynmaylikme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m right though, aren’t I? I reckon you love him.” Louis said insolently.</p><p>Harry’s eyes flashed. He rose and dumped his mug in the sink. It scraped against the stainless steel sink.</p><p>“You fucking love him!” Louis yelled at his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Harry lazily leant against the bar behind him and he twirled a lock of the nameless girl’s blonde hair through his fingers. She looked back at him flirtatiously.

Harry leant over to whisper into her ear, looking directly at Zayn across the bar. He smirked at the obvious fury on Zayn’s otherwise flawless features.

Harry relished in the satisfaction he got from Zayn’s jealousy. He did it on purpose, taunting Zayn every chance he got. He raised his hand to her waist, and watched Zayn’s eyes follow it.

Harry’s eyes flickered back to the girl and looked at her with disinterest. He didn’t feel the connection, despite her efforts.

Louis crossed the crowded room and settled next to Harry.

“Hi.” The girl said suggestively to Louis. A flicker of annoyance crossed Harry’s face and he dropped his hand from her waist. He turned her back on her and talked to Louis instead. She huffed and teetered off in her heels.

“You’re being a prick.” Louis muttered to him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry lifted his drink to his lips and took a sip.

Louis scoffed and shook his head.

“You’re torturing him.” Louis said. Harry shrugged. His eyes flickered to Zayn again only to find he’d disappeared.

“It’s not my problem.”

“But you’re causing it.” Louis said with exasperation.

“If Zayn has a problem with me and women, he should come talk to _me_ about it. It’s not my fault he’s got a gay crush on me.” Louis raised his eyebrows and looked away from Harry. He muttered ‘prick’ again and sauntered off.

Harry felt the guilt tear at his chest. He downed his drink and set it on the bench.

His eyes scoped the crowded bar, trying to find Zayn again. He saw Niall and Liam talking in a booth. He made his way over and stood by Niall.

“Where’s Zayn?” Harry asked, almost demanded. Liam looked disapprovingly at him.

“Outside.” Niall said timidly, looking down at his beer and not at Harry. Harry tapped the table once appreciatively and started towards the door just next to their booth, but caught the look Niall gave Liam.

“What?” Harry asked hotly, retreating back.

“You know how he feels.” Liam said.  

“I’m not that much of an arsehole okay?”

“Then why do you tease him?” Niall spoke up. His voice was clear and it shocked Harry, his retort getting stuck in his throat.

“I just…” Harry trailed off and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew why. Harry looked at them both exasperatingly before exiting from the door on their right.

He stepped out into a back alley. The cool night met him welcomingly.

He turned his head to look down the alley and saw a glowing ember in the shadows.

“I thought you were giving up.” Harry said. Zayn sneered at him.

“Talk to me Zayn.” Harry said dryly. He winced inwardly at his condescending tone.

“Shut up.” Zayn said fiercely. “Just shut up Harry. I did talk to you. I told you how I felt.”

Zayn lifted his cigarette to his mouth and took a long drag.

“I’m sorry-“

“Oh you fucking are not.” Zayn snapped. “I don’t get it Harry. You kissed _me_ first. You were the one who convinced me it was okay. I told _everyone_ I was gay and then you just shove it all back in my face. I was just your experiment.”

“Yeah, you were.” Harry replied numbly. Zayn laughed darkly and flicked his glowing cigarette into the gutter. He pushed past Harry and went through the door.

His cowardice refrained him from stopping Zayn and apologising. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean any of it.

Harry stared at the glowing ember before crushing it with his foot. He sniffed hard and tried to blink back the tears stinging his eyes.

“Fuck!” Harry ran his hands down his face in frustration.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Harry moaned.

*

“Where’d you go last night?” Louis entered the kitchen where Harry was nursing a cup of strong coffee.

“Left early.” He muttered darkly.

“What? Had enough of being a dick to Zayn?” Louis laughed.

“You don’t even know what happened.” Harry shot back.

“I know enough.”

“So, you know that Zayn came out and I “betrayed him”? Why is it my fault if I don’t want to be in a relationship with him?”  

“You manipulated him Harry! You made him believe you wanted to be with him! I think you do, actually, but your fucking self-esteem issues are getting the way! What are you scared of Harry?”

Harry glared at him. “I’m not scared.”

“I’m right though, aren’t I? I reckon you love him.” Louis said insolently.

Harry’s eyes flashed. He rose and dumped his mug in the sink. It scraped against the stainless steel sink.

“You fucking love him!” Louis yelled at his back. 

**

 _You love him._ Louis words echoed in Harry’s ears. Each word dug painfully into his heart.

_You love him._

_You love him._

Harry swallowed thickly and took his hands out of his coat pockets. He beat his fist twice against Zayn’s door.

The raven haired boy swung the door open and abruptly shut it upon seeing Harry’s face.

“Zayn! Please, I’m here to apologise!” Harry shouted.

“I don’t want to hear it Harry.” Zayn said through the door.

“But you have to. Zayn, I’m so sorry.” Harry heard Zayn scoff.

“Whatever.”

Harry banged on the door until the skin broke on his knuckles. Zayn didn’t open the door again.

*

“Can you tell Harry to get off my doorstep?” Zayn said angrily into his phone.

“Maybe you should listen to what he has to say.” Liam said cautiously.

“What?” Zayn seethed.

“I know he hurt you Zayn but maybe there’s something else. Maybe he’s sincere.”

Zayn hung up his phone and set it down.

He couldn’t hear Harry banging on the door. He strode to the door anyway and opened it. He was surprised to see Harry had sunk to the ground in the hallway.

“Zayn.” Harry scrambled to his feet.

“Listen, please.” Harry pleaded. Zayn looked unsure but then crossed his arms and leant against the doorway.

Harry gulped and nervously ran his hands through his hair.

“I can’t take it back. I know and I’m so sorry.” Harry said in a trembling voice, his hands reached forward for Zayn. He shook his head disbelievingly at Harry.

“Will you just fucking listen?” Harry burst angrily, his eyes suddenly became fierce.

“Why should I listen to you Harry? You’ve been nothing but a-“

“I know!” Harry yelled “I know I’m a prick! I’ve been a coward!” Zayn stared back at Harry.

“You weren’t just an experiment for me Zayn! I loved you… I still do. I hate myself for everything I made you believe. I’m so _fucking insecure_ and I hate myself. When you came out to everyone, I got scared. I’m afraid of people knowing who I really am.”  

“I’m sick of being a dick to you. I want to be with you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Harry stared at Zayn with sad eyes.

“Fine.” He said. “But I really mean it Zayn, I love you.”

Zayn closed his eyes and let out a painful breath he’d been holding in.

“Just go.” He whispered.

Harry nodded and turned down the hallway.

Zayn’s eyes were burning with tears. He furiously pressed the heel of his hand onto his eyes to stop them forming. He watched Harry’s retreating back and felt his own heart sink.

It was too much.

_Zayn felt excitement run through his entire body, travelling through his veins and making his fingertips quiver._

_He’d just told everyone he knew his secret. Management, his friends, family_. _They all knew._

_“Harry.” Zayn’s voice trembled. “I did it!”_

_“Did what?”_

_“I told everyone. It feels so good, Harry. Listen, I want to be with you so I-“_

_“Why would you do that?” Zayn watched Harry’s eyes flicker with fear then turn fierce._

_“What?”_

_“Why would you tell everyone?”_

_“I thought…” Zayn watched as Harry shook his head, his expression blank. Zayn knew it was over._

Zayn felt agitated as his eyes followed Harry until he turned the corner. Why couldn’t he just let it go? Why did he have to fall for Harry _every_ single time _?_ He’d been played like a puppet and yet his heart still swelled for the boy. Zayn cursed him and his _insecurities._

If he wasn’t sincere this time Zayn was going to personally punch every inch of Harry’s skin. 

Zayn seethed and shut the door behind him. His footsteps seemed to echo off the walls.

Harry stood motionless on the sidewalk and Zayn could see the grim line of his mouth.

Zayn slipped his hand into his. Harry’s eyes opened wide with fear and shock. 

“I-“

“Don’t speak.” Zayn said instantly. “Just don’t speak.”

 Harry mouth set in a firm line. Zayn gripped his hand hard and felt the warmth.

“You _are_ a prick and you _are_ a coward. I think it’ll take me a while before we can be something, Harry. You better not fuck it up when it’s time.”

“I won’t.” Zayn knew he meant it, because his words rung with promise.

“And you need to deal with some of your problems as well. No one’s going to hate you.” Harry nodded and clutched Zayn’s hand.

Harry sunk his head onto Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn let him.

The wind blew fiercely and Zayn instinctively drew the curly headed boy, who he hated to love, closer.

Maybe, in a little while, they would talk properly but he was content to just stand there with Harry. Maybe it would be okay.

Zayn figured he wasn’t one to deny a second chance.


End file.
